


The Visit

by ThatEsqCrush



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fucking, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEsqCrush/pseuds/ThatEsqCrush
Summary: Professor! Barba. Reader pays a visit on campus. Based off the prompt: “Babe, I’m never gonna finish this work if you keep doing that.”
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Reader, Rafael Barba/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	The Visit

Rafael winced as his mother yelled at him on the other end of the phone. He was almost embarrassed; he was an adult - but he could feel the figurative tail ducking between his legs. His ears were hot and burning red. “¡Te casaste¡ ¿Sin un sacerdote? ¿Y no en una iglesia? Your abuela is rolling in her grave! Lucia Barba switched from Spanish to English, her anger apparently not contained to one specific language.

At the same time, water dripped from the ceiling of his office. Rafael looked up at the hole in the ceiling. Annoyed, he moved his trash can to underneath it. Balancing his cellphone against his cheek and shoulder, he quickly typed and printed out a note on his computer. He held the phone in one hand again as he rummaged his desk for scotch tape.

“Mamí, I know, but y/n and I didn’t want a big thing. It was becoming too much pressure for her - for us. And well, I have easy access to a courthouse, so it was just easier to elope.” Rafael sighed.

“No empiezas conmigo Rafael Barba. I taught you better than that. First you didn’t have me at your trial and then this? You hurt my feelings,” Lucia replied, her voice quivering.

Rafael sighed once more. Never mind Catholic guilt; Latino parent guilt was a whole ‘nother level on its own. “Lo siento, mamí.”

“Please tell y/n to call me later. I need to go lay down,” Lucia continued ignoring her son’s apologetic words.

“I will,” Rafael replied. The call ended with an abrupt click and Rafael tossed his phone into his bag. He shut the door to his office behind him. He taped the sign to his door:

OFFICE HOURS MOVED

LAW LIBRARY

B2 NORTH, ROOM 201

1:00 PM - 2:30 PM

***

Rafael swiped his ID to enter the law library. He bounded down the steps towards the basement level, where he reserved a room to maintain office hours while the leak in his office was repaired.

He set his coffee tumbler down on the desk and removed his suit jacket. He rolled up his sleeves and loosened his tie.

Rafael set the stack of papers that were recently turned in. He tried to focus on grading them. There was a staccato knock on the door, which interrupted his thoughts.

Rafael groaned, running his hands through his face and hair. “Come in!”

The door opened and you poked your head in. “Excuse me Professor, do you have a minute?”

Rafael was expecting a student - not his blushing bride.

“Cariño, what are you doing here?”

“Can’t I pay my husband a visit?” You asked. “And bring him —“ you paused in your tracks spotting the tumbler on the desk. “Coffee,” you sighed, disappointed as you finished your sentence. “Of course you already have coffee.”

While Rafael had a penchant for hot coffee, you were more of an iced coffee person. Your iced coffee began to sweat. Rafael reached into his jacket that was hanging off the chair and handed you his pocket square so you could wipe it off.

“No such thing as too much coffee,” Rafael replied with a wink, taking the coffees from you and placing them on the desk. He pulled you in close and pressed a gentle kiss on your lips. “And it’s always good to see you.”

You held onto the kiss, gently nipping Rafael’s bottom lip. Rafael let out a tiny groan, and you used the opportunity to slip your tongue in his mouth. Rafael returned the open mouth kiss, pushing you into his embrace even closer. One hand tangled into your hair, and the other wrapped tightly around your waist.

The kiss became instantly feverish; as if you two couldn’t get enough of each other. You pawed at each other as your tongues dueled against one another. You reached down and grabbed Rafael’s ass, squeezing.

Rafael hesitantly broke the kiss. “Babe, I’m never gonna finish this work if you keep doing that.” You turned out of his embrace and took a seat.

“I missed you,” you replied wistfully. “I was all alone in the apartment, thinking of my husband and the wonderful honeymoon we are going to take next week… the one that we haven’t finished booking.” You ended the sentence with a clip.

Rafael nodded. “I know. I just need to get these papers graded and then Spring Break is ours. I promise.”

You grabbed one of the papers and started to read it. “Moral panic: A new danger or an ordinary issue.” You thumbed the hefty paper and gently tossed it back onto the desk.

“In undergrad, my professor would say that he would toss the papers down the stairs and the ones that landed the farthest would get an A,” you replied, reaching over and taking a sip of the coffee you had brought.

“Well, I am not your professor cariño. I will read every single one.”

“I am glad you weren’t my teacher Professor Barba,” you teased. “I’d fail.”

“¿Por que?” Rafael questioned as he began to mark up the paper but he already knew the answer.

“I’d be so distracted with how guapo you are. I would just be too busy thinking about getting under you and not paying attention to a word you said,” you continued.

Rafael smirked. “Is that so?”

“Mmm-hmm,” you agreed. You swiveled your seat so that you were facing your husband. You were wearing a sundress and your legs were bare. Feeling coquettish, you spread your legs and raised the hem of your dress. Rafael could immediately tell you weren’t wearing underwear.

“Y/N,” Rafael said your name dangerously low. His breath hitched and he dropped his red pen on the desk.

“This is all for you,” you replied, slipping your hand to your folds. You slowly stroked yourself, teasingly slipping your fingers into your cunt, which was already wet from your earlier oral exercise. “But you knew that already, right?”

You moaned softly, as you used your fingers to pleasure yourself. “Ohhh…”

Rafael groaned as he watched your ministrations. He ran his hand under his chin, scratching the stubble on his chin. “God I love watching you play with yourself.”

You bit your lip as you continued to pump your fingers, in and out and in again. You used your other hand to squeeze your breast.

“But,” you whined. “It’s so much better when you do it… Professor.” You slipped your fingers out, and he could see how they glistened with your arousal under the yellow overhead lighting.

Rafael growled quietly and before you knew it, he was kneeling in between your legs. Rafael gripped your hips and pulled you towards the edge of the seat before spreading your legs once more.

“Is that so?” Rafael questioned before deeply inhaling your sweet scent.

“Oh yes, Professor Barba,” you teased.

Rafael took your fingers into his mouth, sucking them clean of your juices. “Mmmm,” he moaned appreciatively.

He used his fingers to spread open your lips, and he gently stroked them, spreading your wetness. You looked down at Rafael and you met his gaze. Your breathing was labored and your heart raced. You bit your lip in anticipation.

Rafael dove into your folds, using the flat of his tongue to swipe a broad stripe up your folds. Your hands immediately and instinctively wrapped into Rafael’s dark hair.

Rafael alternated sucking and licking at your most feminine parts. You gripped his head tightly, moaning Rafael’s name loudly. Rafael pulled away, placing a finger on his lips, shushing you. You nodded, your cheeks flushing pink.

Rafael snaked two fingers from under to slip into your warm sheath. His tongue swirled over your clitoris as he pumped his fingers in and out of you.

Rafael alternated long swipes with flicks, as he finger fucked you. You groaned, continuing to whisper Rafael’s name with praise. You tugged on his hair again, trying to keep him close as you felt your orgasm build. “Don’t stop, so close,” you whispered.

“Never mi amor,” Rafael murmured as he used the pad of his thumb to rub your swollen pearl as he continued to lap at your pussy. Sensing your were close - your walls began to flutter against his fingers - Rafael shook his head from side to side while humming, sending vibrations up your body.

You felt the familiar coil in your belly tighten and before you knew it, you were falling apart, coming all over Rafael’s face. Your eyes were squeezed so tightly you saw floaters. You slapped a hand over your mouth in order to prevent your scream.

Once you had calmed down, Rafael pulled away, placing kisses along your thighs, before resting on his haunches, admiring the scene before him and how he made you fall apart.

You stood up and lowered your dress. You pulled Rafael up and kissed him. You could smell and taste yourself on his lips. You could feel how hard he was against your belly.

Rafael pulled away and unzipped his pants, and shoved them down, so that they were around his ankles. Rafael’s cock was painfully hard; cum weeped from the tip. He stroked himself as he sat down on a chair and patted his lap. “C’mere,” he beckoned.

Rafael guided his cock into you as you sat on his lap; your legs together and slightly bent. Your dress was flipped up once more, and Rafael’s soft, warm hands were on your hips. Initially you just sat, relishing the feeling of fullness from his cock. You gyrated your hips and rubbed against Rafael. Rafael’s hips bucked, encouraging you to move. You began to bounce up and down on his shaft, as you leaned towards the table. You hands were on the edge of the table to keep you steady and to help control your movements.

Rafael’s hands moved from your hips to to over your dress, and up to your breasts. He kneaded and cupped them through as you rode his cock. From there, he put his hands on your shoulders so that he could pull you down with each stroke.

Your head lolled forward, and you bit your lip from the intensity of it all. Not being able to make a sound, was an extreme turn on.

Rafael grunted on the downward stroke, and he reached around to rub your clit. The familiar tingling began to build once more, when a knock interrupted your liaisons. The two of you froze.

“Professor Barba? Are you still having office hours?” a voice called out from the other side of the door.

You were about to get up and move, when Rafael gripped your hips holding you still. “Give me a few minutes please,” Rafael choked out.

“Okay,” replied the voice from the other side.

Rafael moved so that you and him were standing and he pushed you down onto the table, so your chest was flat against it. He hunched over you and began to piston into you, balls deep. You gripped the table hard. Reaching around Rafael began to rub your clit once more. You were at the precipice earlier, so it didn’t take much to bring you to the brink. You bit the side of your cheek so that you wouldn’t scream and the metallic taste of your blood filled your mouth. Feeling your walls flutter around him was Rafael’s undoing. He stiffened behind you, as he released into you, and bit your shoulder in an effort to keep quiet himself.

Rafael stumbled back as he pulled out of you. You stood on wobbly knees as you pulled down your dress. You grabbed Rafael’s pocket square from before and patted your inner thighs. Rafael tucked himself back into his pants and straightened out his shirt and tie. You tossed the ruined pocket square into your purse and made way to grab your iced coffee.

Rafael cleared his throat and opened the door to find his student sitting on the ground against the wall. “Mr. Jacobs, you needed to speak with me?”

The wannabe lawyer nodded, quickly standing. Rafael quickly introduced you. “My wife, y/n Barba.”

You shook the young man’s hand. “Nice to meet you Mrs. Barba.”

“Please, call me y/n. My mother in law is Mrs. Barba. But I’ve got to get going. Good luck with your paper,” you replied. You could feel your thighs grow sticky as Rafael’s release dripped out of you.

You placed a chaste kiss on Rafael’s cheek. “I’ll see you at home.”

“Oh!” Rafael realized. “My mom wanted to speak with you.”

You halted your steps and turned around to face your husband. Your eyes narrowed and you pinched your nose. “What did you say Rafael?”

***

The following week, you and your handsome husband boarded the flight to your honeymoon destination.

“Yes, Lucia, we will plan a proper ceremony; yes with a priest. With a small reception… whatever you think is best,” you replied as you handed your ticket to the agent. “Okay. We are getting on the plane now. We’ll call when we land. Okay. Okay. Bye.”

You looked at Rafael. “You better make this up to me Professor. You owe me big.”

Rafael nodded. “Have I ever let you down? Now come on, lets go.”

The two of you headed down the jet bridge hand in hand, ready to embark on your honeymoon. 

FIN


End file.
